


Bird of Prey

by romymars (purple_pyro)



Series: Tradeoffs [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, avoiding using people's names like the plague, pre 1935, so many prepositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/romymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the normal citizens of New York City go about their daily lives, the not normal ones do the same, and information networks don't build themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird of Prey

In the Daily Days Newspaper Office, a freelancer in fatigues reports dutifully to a heap of books and documents.

Downstairs in a small but cozy jazz bar, a steel-eyed man lays down the winning poker hand against his two unsurprised younger brothers.

Through Central Park, a redheaded woman in a suit holds her little brother's hand as they pass by a sculpture.

In a mansion in the richer side of town, the state senator kisses his growing daughter on the forehead as she heads into town.

On the banks of the Hudson River, an ecstatic man in blue hurls a wrench at the sky in both mirth and fury.

Amid shacks and Hoovervilles, the underground doctor in gray and his assistant leap from patient to patient in their mock hospital.

Down the sidewalk, an eccentric pair costumed in Roman togas and laurel wreathes yell each others' names as they link arms and dance their way downtown.

Just outside of city limits, the young mafia heir takes his pet grizzly bear outside for some exercise.

Afloat in the Atlantic Ocean, a young woman stands alone on the boat deck, staring out towards Manhattan Island and fiddling with the bandages on her arms.

On the top floor of FBI headquarters, a bitter executive in glasses curses the name of Szilard Quates with 200 years worth of profanities.

In a slum on the city's edge, a recovering addict watches over his fellow tenants and smiles at the thought of his girlfriend.

Between Little Italy and Chinatown, an ex-speakeasy disguised as a small Italian restaurant prepares for the lunch crowd.

On the banks of the East River, a strange man wearing a long coat and sunglasses preaches free verse to the fish.

Update: his blonde teammate in green has pushed him in.

At Grand Central Station, the ditzy Nebula head researcher steps off the train, her false eye rolling loosely in its socket.

In the Genoard Estate on Millionaire Row, a tattooed boy frantically attempts to talk his eyepatched girlfriend out of connecting the final wires while indoors.

Above the rooftops, a small flock of peregrine falcons coast low to the horizon, basking in the midday sun.

And atop one of New York City's many skyscrapers, a little girl all in white swings her dainty legs over the side and hums contentedly, watching.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow, not the shortest thing I've ever written. wow. here's everyone in order:
> 
> Rachel and the Daily Days presient, Keith Gandor and his bros, Ennis and Czes, Senator Beriam and Mary, Graham, Fred and Who, Isaac and Miria, Cazze and Cookie the bear, Nikki, Victor, Roy, the Alveare, the Poet, Sickle, Renee, Jacuzzi and Nice, and Hilton\Liza.


End file.
